


Such Great Heights

by Minion99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Headquarters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion99/pseuds/Minion99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on Tumblr from thekingslover: </p><p>When Dean wants to wake Cas up in the mornings, he’ll leave soft kisses all over his face: forehead, brows, eyelids, nose, cheeks, chin - but not his lips, not yet. Cas, grumpy and half-asleep, peeks open one eye to glare as best he can at Dean. And Dean just smiles. So Cas glares harder. But Dean smiles wider. It goes on like this until Cas finally grumbles out, “Dean Winchester, kiss me properly.” And Dean’s happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Great Heights

Dean stirred, stretching languidly from his head all the way to his toes peeking out from under the soft blanket on top of him. He smelled coffee and bacon. Sam must be up already. Dean smiles to himself a moment taking it all in—a home, despite the fact that life is still uneasy and hard to deal with at times, he’s got what’s most important to him here.

He shifts and rolls to his side, careful not to disturb the slumbering body next to him. Castiel’s face looked peaceful, lips parted, eye lashes thick against the tops of his cheeks. He didn’t look any different except for the part where he actually slept now. Dean takes him in for a few moments, head propped in his hand, before leaning in to press a soft kiss to Cas’ left cheek. Dean pulls back to watch for signs of stirring and continues when he sees no indication that Cas felt it. He kisses his right cheek, pauses, and then kisses his forehead. That does it. 

Cas’ face twitches slightly, eyes fluttering open and closed again. Dean kisses the tip of his nose gingerly causing Cas to squint open one eye and glare at him. Dean continues and presses light kisses to the sides of his jaw and his chin, smiling against the warmth of Cas’ skin. Cas blinks open both eyes, glaring at Dean with a mixture of grumpiness and bewilderment. 

Dean smiles, a wide, genuine toothy grin that he feels all the way down to his bones.

Cas shifts and rolls to face Dean, closing his eyes again. ”Dean Winchester,” Cas tries for annoyed but misses entirely, “if you don’t kiss me properly, I will never speak to you again.”

Dean chuckles softly, slipping a hand around the back of Cas’ neck as he inches forward to close the gap between them.

Cas is still adjusting to being fallen and he has more stubble than usual now that it actually grows. It feels strange against Dean’s skin. Dean knows Cas has a sadness inside him that he can’t fix but for now he’ll revel in the fact that he can’t disappear so easily. This is all so new to them, all of this but they’re trying. They both have morning breath and rumbly stomachs and there’s a world of madness waiting for them outside of this bunker but they can’t be bothered to care about it all just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Such Great Heights" by the Postal Service.
> 
> I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles  
> In our eyes are mirror images and when  
> We kiss they're perfectly aligned  
> And I have to speculate that God himself  
> Did make us into corresponding shapes like  
> Puzzle pieces from the clay  
> And true, it may seem like a stretch, but  
> Its thoughts like this that catch my troubled  
> Head when you're away when I am missing you to death  
> When you are out there on the road for  
> Several weeks of shows and when you scan  
> The radio, I hope this song will guide you home
> 
> They will see us waving from such great  
> Heights, 'come down now,' they'll say  
> But everything looks perfect from far away,  
> 'come down now,' but we'll stay...


End file.
